Banner
|firstver= |firstdev=14w30a |entityid=Banner |nameid= ;Free-standing :standing_banner ;Wall-mounted :wall_banner ;Item :banner }} Banners or Flags are upcoming tall decorative blocks, featuring a field that is highly customizable using dyes. Crafting Usage A banner holds a flag that can take on many different appearances. There are 16 colored blank flags, and numerous patterns each available in 16 colors. A flag can feature up to 6 different patterns. Banners, much like signs, can be placed both on the ground, facing different directions, and on walls. They can also be placed in item frames, where they simply appear as their item model. A layer of pattern can be washed off using a cauldron. Patterns A banner may have up to six patterns, which are overlaid with the last-crafted on top. The location of the banner in shaped recipes does not matter, as long as the dyes are in the exact location specified. Stripes Halves Shapes Borders Backgrounds Symbols/Icons Miscellaneous Copying Banners can be copied with a blank banner to make multiple identical banners. As a fuel Banners can be used as a source of fuel, smelting 1.5 items per banner. History |rowspan=6|snap=July 21, 2014|slink=https://twitter.com/jeb_/status/491238882789572608|Jeb posts a picture of banners and states that he is working on them.}} Trivia * A banner is, visually, 2 blocks high and 1 block wide, but only uses the bottom block (or top block when placed on a wall); this allows another block to be placed directly above (or below) it. * A banner is, 20 pixels on the bottom, and 40 pixels on the side. * Banners sway in the wind. * With 16 blank banners, 38 patterns of 16 colors each (608 uniquely-colored patterns), and 0 to 6 patterns per banner, the number of uniquely crafted banners is 16 × ( 6080 + 6081 + 6082 + 6083 + 6084 + 6085 + 6086 ) ≈ 809 quadrillion (809,573,616,779,945,488). The number of visually distinct flags is smaller, because one or more patterns may completely cover other patterns, or the entire banner, or be duplicated due to the symmetric set of patterns (e.g. field Or (yellow) + per pale azure (blue) = field azure + per pale Or inverted). * Although it is impossible to add more than 6 patterns to a banner through crafting, it can be done using commands. When hovered over such a banner in an inventory, only the six bottommost patterns are displayed. By using this method, the number of unique banners is approximately 24 trigintillion (one trigintillion is a one (1) followed by 93 zeroes). * The Mojang Logo is called "Thing" ingame, which could be considered an alternate translation for mojäng. * Banners can be used to block the flow of liquids like signs. * If a banner is placed on a wall, It can be knocked off by a piston. However, if the banner is simply placed on the ground in front of a piston it will act like a block of Obsidian and prevent the piston from activating altogether. * Banner textures are located in \assets\minecraft\textures\entity\banner. ** There are 34 monochrome textures, each containing all 6 sides of the banner. ** The texture of the back side is mirrored texture of the front side. ** Textures are inverted, that's because they're not used as textures, instead they act as masks for re-colored base texture, base.png. That means white is visible, while black is transparent. ** Also, the banner textures are first to use antialiasing. Gallery File:Banners Jeb.png|The first image of banners, as tweeted by Jens Bergensten. File:Banner in helmet slot.png|A banner being worn in the helmet slot. File:Gradients Overlay.png|Showing different levels of gradients. File:All positions and rotations of a banner.png|All positions and rotations of a banner File:Spawned-in Banner.png|Example of a cheated-in banner with more than 6 patterns. File:Banners of US UN and Russia.png| Example of various types of banners. File:Koinobori In Minecraft.png|Koinobori made with Banners in Minecraft. File:More Country Banners.png|Example of banners designed to look like the flags of various countries (as well as a Jolly Roger and a Mojang cape). File:Showing a banner in a item frame.png|Showing a banner in a item frame. File:Banner_example.png|Examples of various cross flags including the Union Jack. All flags are tecnically incorrect but are closest currently possible. File:Euroflags.png|Examples of banners designed as Flags of European Countries File:Replaceitembanner.png|Banner put in helmet slot by command "/replaceitem entity @p slot.armor.head banner 1" de:Banner es:Estandarte fr:Drapeau pl:Chorągiew pt-br:Bandeira ru:Флаг